Destiny
by Serenity Chloe Tsuki
Summary: A DBZ/SM Crossover, with Serena and Vegeta as the main couple. Hope you like it. I will update as soon as I get some inspiration!
1. Destiny Part: 1

Hey they're everyone! This is my 3rd story. First of all, I don't own DBZ, Anthem Part 2 by Blink 182, or SM. Also, everything in italics, are song lyrics.  
  
Destiny Part: 1  
  
~ Everything has fallen to pieces ~  
  
*'"I want a divorce! .divorce...divorce.divorce."' Were the words that 'kept replaying in Vegeta's head, that were said to him just earlier that day. 'I'm sorry Trunks. I'm sorry that I wasn't the father I was supposed to be. I'm sorry Bulma, that I wasn't the man or husband you thought or needed me to be. Maybe Yamcha will be better for you.' Were basically the thoughts that were going around in Vegeta's head as he self-detonated, injuring Buu and killing himself in the process.  
  
*'"The wedding's off! .wedding's off.wedding's off.wedding's off."' Were the words that 'kept replaying in Serena's head that were said to her just earlier that day. 'I'm sorry Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Alexia, Michelle, Setsuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Rini. I'm sorry that I wasn't the Princess/Mother that I was supposed to be. I'm sorry Darien, that I wasn't the woman or fiancé that you thought or needed me to be. Maybe Mia will be better for you.' Were basically the thoughts that were going around in Serena's head as she used her ultimate attack against Chaos, killing them both.  
  
~ Earth is dying, help me Jesus. ~  
  
*Shots of Gotenks losing the fight and dieing. Shots of Miria Trunks coming and dieing. Shots of ESF (Earth's Special Forces) dieing. Shots of Scouts dieing. Shots of Rini dieing. Shots of MC (Moon Cats) dieing. Shots of Vegeta dieing. Shots of Serena dieing. Shots of the Universe collapsing, since nothing is holding it up (Vegeta and Serena were (are) the most important people in the universe (in my story), so when they died, everyone else died too.).  
  
~ We need guidance, we've been mislead. Young and hostile, but not stupid! ~  
  
*Shots of Gods and Goddesses crying, and their tears bringing Vegeta, Serena, the Universe, the Dragon Balls, and the Silver Crystal back to life. Shots of Vegeta and Serena bringing everyone back to life.  
  
~ Corporate leaders, Politicians. ~  
  
*"You there! Get to work! No dawdling! You're getting paid to work. Not play!" Vegeta yelled at his workers as they grumbled. (1)Vegeta turned around and looked at his building called 'Saiyajin Instincts Corp.' Vegeta then smiled at his building, his pride and his joy. His business.  
  
*"Excuse me! Can you please get back to work? I don't mean to rush you, but we're on a tight schedule that needs to be done today, in time for the wedding reception." Serena said to her workers as the smiled nodded. (2) Serena turned around and looked at her building called 'Fallen Angel Corp.' Serena then smiled at her building her pride & joy. Her business.  
  
A/N: Phew! Finally done! Hoped you all liked it! (1): Vegeta had went outside to look at his building. (2): Serena had (also) went outside to look at her business. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Destiny Part: 2

A/N: Here's me second chapter. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Destiny Part: 2  
  
~ Kids can't vote adults elect them. Laws that rule the school and work place, signs that caution 16's unsafe. ~  
  
*Shots of Trunks (Present) coming with Vegeta to work, and meeting Mia and Darien, and not liking them. Then Serena comes in, and Trunks likes her immediately. Serena sees Darien with his arm around Mia and blows up. "I knew you were cheating on me, you low-life scum bag! How could you?! How dare you! You even had the nerve to tell me, no accuse me of cheating on you?!?! I trusted you and this is how you betray me and my trust?! With this-" she (Serena) looks at Mia like she is the lowest thing on the Earth- "so-called woman?? Ha! Well tata Darien! You and you little thing can fool around with each other for the world to see, cause we are through! Forget our relationship, forget us, and forget me! Don't you dare come near me or the girls ever again or else!!!! Toddles!" Serena then turned around to face Vegeta and Trunks who were watching in shocked amusement (Trunks), and stunned silence (Vegeta) and said calmly, "I'm very sorry that you both had to see my outburst. Please forgive me, and if you'll excuse me, I must get going."  
  
~We really need to see this through; we never wanted to be abused. We'll never give up, it's no use. If we're freaked up, you're to blame. ~  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! Also, since this is for general audiences, I have to change the wording a little bit. Sorry!!!!!! 


	3. Destiny Part: 3

Destiny Chapter 3  
  
~ Let this train wreck burn more slowly. Kids are victims in this story. ~  
  
*"Trunks! How could you make all of this mess, and don't clean up behind yourself?!" "Ummm... What mess Mom?" "This mess, Trunks!" With a loud crash, books spilled out from the gigantic bookshelf in Trunks' room, and Bulma dumped all of Trunks' toys out of his toy chest on the floor, and yelled at him, "This mess! Now clean it up or no food! That means, no dinner, dessert, or breakfast in the morning! Now hurry it up before Yamcha comes over! " As she waltzed out of the room. Trunks looked at the mess in his room and sunk onto his knees and cried.  
  
*SMACK!!!!! A resounding sound was heard all through the house, a few minutes after the door got blasted open and then slammed shut. A cry rose up in the air, as a man's voice quickly quieted it. "Shut up! Just shut up! Shut your mouth and clean up this house already, Rini! Before Mia comes over!" "But there isn't any mess Dad!" SMACK!!!!! "Don't you talk back at me young lady!! I'm your father! And this mess!" With a loud crash, Darien turned over Rini's bed and dumped out her book bag, toy chest, emptied her closet, and overturned her book case. "Now clean this up and no food tonight or tomorrow morning for making this mess." As he waltzed out of the room. Rini looked at the mess in her room and sunk onto her knees and cried.  
  
~ Drown the youth with useless warnings, teenage rules- there freaked and boring. ~ 


End file.
